Conventional oxygen concentrators often employ a rotary compressor to pump air through the concentrator and to the patient. Traditionally, the compressor employed sliding carbon vanes. Such compressors do not exhibit optimal air displacement and oxygen production for the reasons discussed in my issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,524, 5,968,236, 6,371,745 B1 and pending application Ser. No. 10/132,627 filed Apr. 16, 2002. As described in the foregoing references, I have provided a reversible pivoting vane rotary compressor and a valve-free oxygen concentrator, which provide for significantly improved air displacement and concentrated oxygen production. Nonetheless, a need continues to exist for even greater air displacement, more efficient oxygen production and improved compressor and concentrator operation that is consistent, well balanced and uninterrupted. The need also exists for quieter operation of these products.
In prior pivoting vane compressors, the vane tend to exhibit premature wear as a result of rubbing against the side walls of the compression chamber. Such rubbing also tends to generate excessive heat.